


Праздник жизни

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [4]
Category: Death: The High Cost of Living (Comics), Death: The Time of Your Life (Comics), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: — Знаешь, сегодня первый день за много лет, когда мне не хочется умереть.
Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844857





	Праздник жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды WTF Vertigo & Watchmen   
> http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617618
> 
> Тема квеста: праздники.
> 
> В тексте использованы искажённые цитаты из спин-оффов "Death: The High Cost of Living" и "Death: The Time of Your Life".
> 
> У Смерти нет личного имени, в разных воплощениях её могут звать по-разному (в первом спэшеле её называли Диди). Раз в сто лет она проводит один день среди смертных.
> 
> Образ Смерти появился у создателей благодаря готик-модели Cinamon Hadley  
> https://www.post-punk.com/cinamon-hadley-the-inspiration-for-neil-gaimans-death-has-passed-away/

Дэйв со стоном приподнялся и сел на грязный, заплёванный асфальт. Мимо тёк бесконечный поток прохожих, но никому не было до него дела. Никто не вызвал полицию, пока его избивали. Кровь из рассечённой брови залила правый глаз, ресницы слиплись. Живот, ноги и спина всё ещё болели от ударов и пинков, но жжение в мочке уха, откуда вырвали серьгу-крест, было гораздо сильнее. Наверно, ухо придётся зашивать или что там делают в таких случаях. Дэйв глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с болью. Ещё немного… нужно встать и пойти куда-нибудь. 

На глаза навернулись слёзы — не от побоев, к ним он давно привык, — от беспомощности. Ну вот, он в Нью-Йорке, сбежал от кулаков вечно пьяного папаши — и ничего не изменилось. Меньше получаса в городе, а его уже избили какие-то бритоголовые обмудки, отняли рюкзак и вывернули карманы джинсовки. И он снова не сумел за себя постоять. В ботинке осталась запрятанная двадцатка, но это слабое утешение. «Никчёмный педик», — сказал бы папаша и сплюнул, если б видел его сейчас.

На Дэйва легла тень.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Он поднял голову и увидел перед собой невысокую девушку. Из _своих_ : анкх на шее, белила, чёрные тени, безумные стрелки, чёрная же помада и художественно растрёпанные волосы. Дэйв неловко поднялся на ноги, ухватившись за обшарпанную стену какого-то здания — осмотреться он так и не успел. Первое, что Дэйв усвоил: в Большом Яблоке всем друг на друга плевать, так какое ей дело? Наверно, следует огрызнуться, но Дэйв никогда этого не умел. К тому же вовсе не хотел обижать её. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, спрятаться, чтоб ни одна живая душа не видела, какой он жалкий.

— Э… да. Всё нормально, — промямлил Дэйв. 

Он ожидал, что девушка кивнёт и пойдёт своей дорогой, но она улыбнулась (он невольно задержал взгляд на губах — чёрная помада с влажным эффектом смотрится отпадно, в его захолустье такой не достать, приходилось пользоваться подводкой) и протянула ему руку:

— Дэйзи, можно просто Дэз. Недавно приехал?  
— Дэйв, — он ответил на пожатие, испытывая неловкость из-за облупившегося лака на ногтях. Ссадины, оставленные рифлёными подошвами, тут же защипало от прикосновения. — Что, так заметно?  
— Выглядишь растерянным.

Дэйв не знал, как на это реагировать. Общение с людьми не его конёк, так было всегда. 

— Пошли, — Дэз вдруг мягко, но уверенно потянула его за рукав. — Скоро начнётся гроза.  
— Куда? — Дэйв глянул в вечернее небо, но не смог различить ни тучки.  
— Ко мне. Тебе надо обработать ухо, если не хочешь сепсиса, заражения крови или что там ещё бывает. Столбняк? Да не бойся, — Дэз широко улыбнулась, показывая ровные белые зубы, — я не стану загонять тебя органлеггерам.   
— И часто ты подбираешь на улицах незнакомых парней? — неловко пошутил Дэйв и тут же прикусил язык.  
— Ты первый!

***

Дэйв отказался зайти в больницу — боялся их с детства. С тех пор, как не стало матери. Ухо как-нибудь и так зарастёт. Гроза и правда разразилась, стоило им зайти в грязный, исписанный граффити подъезд. 

Пока Дэйв возился с антисептиком и пластырями, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной, Дэз чем-то громко шуршала на кухне. Из-за неплотно прикрытой двери он слышал, как она напевает «Forevermore» Rosetta Stone, и невольно улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо. За всё, — Дэйв доел свой сэндвич с тунцом и поднялся из-за стола. Хотелось сказать Дэз что-нибудь очень хорошее, но как назло, нужных, _правильных_ слов не находилось. Он снова почувствовал себя жалким. — Ну, я пойду…  
— Там гроза, — Дэз поставила кружки со смешными скелетами в мойку, и будто в подтверждение раздался такой раскат грома, что стёкла зазвенели в рассохшихся рамах. — И куда пойдёшь? Ты ведь по дороге упоминал, что никого тут не знаешь.

Дэйв пожал плечами.

— Ты и так сделала для меня много. Не хочу тебя обременять.  
— Да брось, — Дэз снова улыбнулась, так искренне и открыто, что в груди Дэйва что-то перехватило. — Ты мне не помешаешь. По-моему, тебе необходимо место, где можно почувствовать себя в безопасности. Выглядишь несчастным, честно говоря.

Дэйв не знал, что сказать. Дэз словно видела его насквозь. Почти с самого начала возникло чувство, будто она знает его очень хорошо. Будто он уже встречал её когда-то, но забыл.

— Идём, познакомлю тебя с питомцами, — Дэз подтолкнула его в единственную комнату. 

Прямо по центру на низком журнальном столике стоял небольшой круглый аквариум, где среди водорослей сновали две золотые рыбки. 

— Это Слим, а тот, что поменьше и посветлее, Уондсворт.

***

Понемногу Дэйв почувствовал себя свободнее. Он с любопытством разглядывал высокую книжную полку от пола до низкого потолка с трещинами, кованный напольный канделябр (ух и здоровенный же!), внушительную стопку пластинок и плакаты на стене: Joy Division, The Cure, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Alien Sex Fiend, Specimen, Xmal Deutschland, Christian Death, The Sisters of Mercy… Дэйв вспомнил, какой скандал закатил отец, когда он повесил плакаты с Depeche Mode и Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds. Синяки целую неделю не сходили. Дэйв почти с завистью посмотрел на подписанный плакат Bauhaus.

Дэз, зажигавшая свечи, проследила направление его взгляда, и ткнула длинным чёрным ногтем в Мёрфи:

— К слову, похож на моего младшего брата. Их даже зовут похоже [1]. Хотя… — она склонила голову, — все эти парни чем-то похожи на него.  
— Он длинный, тощий, лохматый и носит чёрное? — улыбнулся Дэйв.  
— В точку! А его пафоса и мрачности хватит на всех уныло-готов [2] мира, и ещё останется. 

Дэйв рассмеялся. Странный был вечер — его отпинали и ограбили, а он улыбается столько, сколько не улыбался за год.

— Время историй! — Дэз села на диван, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и похлопала рядом с собой.  
— Из меня никакой рассказчик, — признался Дэйв, примостившись на краю. Хотелось сесть к Дэз поближе, плечом к плечу, но вдруг ей не понравится вторжение в личное пространство.  
— Просто попробуй начать.

Дэйв молчал, и Дэз не подгоняла его, а затем слова вдруг полились сплошным потоком. Дэйв выложил всё: про унылый южный городишко, вечно пьяного отца, мать, умершую в больнице на второй день после того, как тот столкнул её с лестницы, про мечту накопить на колледж, и что хочет быть историком (Дэз одобрительно кивнула, не сказала, как другие, что-нибудь в духе «зачем тебе эта бесполезная ерунда?»). 

Дэйв ощущал себя… непривычно: он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь говорил так много, но стало легче, словно избавился от груза. Дэз слушала так внимательно и заинтересованно, как никто никогда не слушал. Дэйву захотелось обнять её, чтоб выразить всю благодарность, крепко-крепко, но было страшно всё испортить.

— Знаешь, сегодня первый день за много лет, когда мне не хочется умереть, — признался он.  
— О. Ты в самом деле хотел умереть? — Дэз внимательно посмотрела на него, и в её тёмных глазах плясали отражения огоньков свечей.   
— Ну… — Дэйв пожал плечами, — из моего рассказа это очевидно. Я жалкий, не оправдываю ожиданий, у меня куча страхов, и не думаю, что смогу чего-то добиться. Когда оте… в особенно плохие дни я почти был готов вскрыться или повеситься, но… я же трус. Каждый раз задумывался: вдруг попаду в место, где ещё хуже? Не то чтобы я верил в ад, но…  
— Ад существует. И не всегда это место, куда попадаешь, чаще это то, чем себя окружаешь.   
— Ну, тогда я вырвался оттуда, — невесело усмехнулся Дэйв.   
— Вот! — Дэз взъерошила его отросшие волосы. — А значит, на самом деле ты сильный, просто ещё не знаешь об этом.

Дэйв неловко сглотнул и опустил голову. Он уже и не помнил, когда кто-то касался его так.

— Я бы предпочёл это знать.   
— На самом деле, ты знаешь. Где-то в глубине души. Все знают, просто убеждают себя в обратном, потому что так легче. Понимаешь, нельзя знать только часть — или всё, или ничего. А знать _всю_ правду очень тяжело.  
— Типа многие знания — многие печали? — усмехнулся Дэйв.  
— Вроде того, — кивнула Дэз. — Ваши жизни похожи на путешествие сквозь тьму, и вы не знаете, сколько оно продлится. А если б знали, большинство бы не сдвинулось с места.  
— Ты так уверенно об этом говоришь…  
— Потому что я _знаю_ , — беззаботно улыбнулась Дэз. — В общем, люди не знают, что произойдёт с ними в следующий момент, и это по-своему… мило.  
— Мило? — Дэйв озадаченно уставился на неё. — А, по-моему, жизнь паршивая штука. Слишком много дерьма случается, а потом ты умираешь и… и всё: все горести и радости обращаются в ничто. Какой в этом смысл?   
— Эй, жизнь вовсе не паршивая! — всплеснула руками Дэз. — Слушай, если бы не было плохо, ты бы перестал ценить хорошее. Или вообще не знал бы, что это такое. Это ведь части одного целого. Если бы не было плохих времён, как бы ты узнал, что наступили хорошие?  
— Я как-то не задумывался об этом.  
— Ох, люди! — Дэз потянулась и встала с дивана. — Настолько заняты жизнью, что забывают о том, что _живы_. Да, бывает страшно, больно, плохо, но ты подумай, как прекрасно ощущать вкус еды, тепло солнца или холод, видеть сны, прикасаться… да хоть удариться мизинцем об тумбочку! — расхаживала Дэз перед удивлённым Дэйвом, размахивая руками. — Каждый день происходит столько чудесных мелочей!  
— Ну не знаю, — с сомнением протянул Дэйв. — Неожиданно слышать это от… такой, как ты.  
— От такой, одевающейся в чёрное? — рассмеялась Дэз. — Но ведь готы же говорят: живи так, будто каждый день может стать последним. Получай удовольствие, твори, не бойся тёмных сторон, учись справляться с болью, а не культивируй её.  
— В моей компании ничего подобного не говорили.  
— Значит, эти бедолаги не поняли суть, — с сожалением покачала головой Дэз. — Гроза закончилась.

Дэйв вскочил:

— Спасибо за… гостеприимство. Я очень тебе благодарен, — он неловко протянул руку, и Дэз с чувством её пожала.  
— Пойдём бегать по лужам?  
— Что? — опешил Дэйв.  
— Праздник жизни! — Дэз уже унеслась в прихожую и вернулась в куртке — сплошь в нашивках групп. Круто. У самого Дэйва на джинсовке только к рукаву было пришито лого клуба «Бэткейв» [3]. 

Как, она его не гонит? Разве ей не скучно?

— Э… очень заманчиво, но я не хочу тратить твоё время.  
— Ерунда, — беззаботно отмахнулась Дэз и потушила свечи. Комната тут же погрузилась в темноту, разбавленную тусклым светом фонарей. — Сегодня я уже сделала очень большое дело, так что могу отдыхать.  
— Расскажешь? А то тебе столько времени пришлось выслушивать моё нытьё…  
— О, ты не поверишь.  
— Нагнетаешь интригу? — улыбнулся Дэйв. Всё ещё не мог привыкнуть, как легко это получается.   
— Ну слушай, — Дэз пропустила его вперёд и заперла дверь. — Сегодня я была в театре. С гораздо б _о_ льшим удовольствием я бы посмотрела спектакль, но увы.

***

Они вышли из подъезда, и Дэз полной грудью вдохнула уже почти улетучившийся запах озона, мокрого асфальта и бензиновых выхлопов. 

— Если не вдаваться в подробности, то театр был на грани закрытия — сам посуди, на дворе девяносто третий год, люди куда охотнее ходят в кино. А театр давно уже приходил в упадок, но директор, Орси, с завидным упорством продолжал держать его на плаву — он из тех людей, что не могут без трудностей. Так вот, месяц назад режиссёр, Лоуэл, решил поставить спектакль по своей пьесе «Пальто». На самом деле, это была довольно бездарная переделка рассказа Гоголя «Шинель», но не суть. Лоуэл мнил себя непризнанным талантом и собирался сделать авангардистскую постановку со странными декорациями и костюмами: например, по его задумке, актёр, играющий некий усреднённый город, должен ползать, будто улитка с раковиной в виде небоскрёбов и мостов. 

Дэз уверенно прокладывала путь в толпе, спешащей с работы, и Дэйв старался не отставать.

— Орси был от этой идеи не в восторге. Театр нужно спасать, но разве унылая пьеса привлечёт зрителей? Режиссёр бездарь, актёры не блещут талантами… Даже перед сном он не мог отделаться от этих мыслей. И вот, уже в полусне, он подумал, что американцы падки на громкие убийства — толпы туристов съезжаются на места преступлений. Возможно, стоило инсценировать что-то такое, договориться с полицией и журналистами… Наконец, Орси уснул. Но вскоре его разбудило неприятное ощущение, будто кто-то пристально смотрит на него. Он открыл глаза. В спальне было темно, но он чувствовал, что не один. Орси было потянулся за пистолетом, но тут услышал приятный голос: «Тише, Фрэнк, я тебе не наврежу. Я тот, кто тебе поможет». И голос начал перечислять все неприятные перспективы, ожидающие Орси, если театр закроется. Скуку он тоже упомянул, а её Орси боялся больше безденежья. На резонный вопрос, что же делать, голос ответил: «Просто позови меня» и назвал своё имя. Орси повторил его и уснул, а наутро был как никогда в приподнятом настроении. Ой, — спохватилась вдруг Дэз, — что-то я сильно издалека начала.  
— Ты интересно рассказываешь. И что было дальше?  
— Дальше Орси занялся своими делами. А Лоуэл занимался своими — распределил роли, всех обругал, как обычно. В довершение всего, куда-то подевался декоратор, а ведь нужно было обсудить с ним эскизы. Но его не было на рабочем месте и дома никто не брал трубку. А потом приехала полиция, и весь рабочий процесс окончательно пошёл к чертям. Оказалось, декоратора убили и это не было ограблением. Детектив не стал вдаваться в подробности, ведь способ убийства озадачил самых опытных копов и патологоанатомов.  
— Что с ним сделали?  
— Узнаешь. Сам факт убийства, даже без подробностей, потряс актёров и персонал, но уже на следующий день была назначена первая репетиция. Через некоторое время декоратору нашлась замена, Лоэул со скрипом согласился на компромиссный вариант, потому что декорации, которые он предлагал изначально, были слишком громоздкими и только мешались бы, а дальше по плану следовало решить вопрос с костюмами. Он ждал костюмершу, обещавшую принести эскизы, но она так и не объявилась.   
— Её тоже убили?  
— Точно, — кивнула Дэз и тяжело вздохнула. — А через несколько дней пропал осветитель. Делом заинтересовалась пресса. В вечернем номере «Нью-Йорк Трибун» вышла статья, писали, что полиция скрывает ужасные подробности: все три жертвы были напрочь лишены костей и мягких тканей, от них осталась лишь кожа без малейших повреждений, пустая оболочка. И всех троих повесили на вешалки в прихожей, будто одежду. Никто не поверил в эти бредни, но со следующего дня к театру потянулось множество любопытных. Ну знаешь, из тех, кто сбрасывает скорость, чтоб посмотреть на аварию, но и не думает помогать. Некоторые покупали билеты. И знаешь, по сравнению с прошлым годом, продажи заметно возросли. Время шло, премьера приближалась. И вдруг — новое убийство. В конце рабочего дня помощница Лоуэла обнаружила за кулисами странный ворох тряпья — всё, что осталось от уборщицы. После этого двое актрис уволились, зато все билеты на премьеру были раскуплены. Полиция настоятельно рекомендовала отменить спектакль, но Лоуэл отказался. Тогда решено было ловить маньяка на живца. Поползли совсем уж нелепые слухи, будто убийца — помощница режиссёра, Мадлен. И что она на самом деле зомби.  
— Что? — растерянно хохотнул Дэйв.  
— Бедняжка выглядит… не очень хорошо. Ну, землистая кожа, запавшие тусклые глаза, редкие волосы, медлительна — ассоциации. В полиции, конечно, это всерьёз не восприняли, даже в список подозреваемых не внесли, зато актёры и персонал стали от неё шарахаться. И вот, вчера наступил день премьеры. Зал, впервые за долгое время, полон. Орси доволен, Лоуэл горд. Но зрители, среди которых копы в штатском, вовсе не смотрели спектакль — все приглядывались друг к другу, уверенные, что убийца где-то здесь. Наконец, актёры поклонились, Лоуэл толкнул напыщенную речь, им вяло похлопали, и занавес опустился. Разочарованные зрители начали подниматься с мест, занавес снова распахнулся, и: на декорации-дереве висела кожа, зацепленная за ветку дырой рта, а в одежде, комом валяющейся под ней, можно было опознать вещи Лоуэла. Началась паника…   
— Погоди, — Дэйв даже притормозил, — но как? Ведь и пяти минут не прошло?

Дэз с удовольствием наступила ботинком в глубокую лужу, и кивнула:

— Всё так. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что ни одному человеку не под силу сотворить такое.  
— Так это был монстр? — Дэйв уже давно понял, что Дэз просто сочиняет на ходу.   
— Именно. Орси даже во сне не мог перестать думать о театре, и это уловило одно… создание. К слову, похоже на костяную многоножку, но люди его не видят. Назвав имя, Орси призвал его в этот мир. И оно не собиралось уходить.  
— Так какое дело было у тебя? Ты журналистка?  
— Нет, — Дэз покачала головой. — Кстати, можем купить газету, об этом везде пишут.   
— Я верю, ну, что убийства были. Но ты… э…  
— Сегодня театр закрыт, но оно осталось там. Устроило себе логово. Так что я ходила туда, чтобы отправить его домой. Оно вмешалось в мои дела — срок жизни этих людей не вышел. Увы, я не сразу заметила. А мой брат вечно занят, опять не доглядел, так что пришлось разбираться самой, — Дэз сцепила руки в замок и хрустнула пальцами.

Дэйв уставился на неё. Какой-то мужик с дипломатом больно толкнул его плечом и выругался, но тот даже не заметил:

— Так, погоди. Хочешь сказать, что ты — смерть? А твой брат…  
— Мой брат — Морфей, Сон, — Дэз тоже остановилась, и смотрела на него как ни в чём не бывало. 

Дэйв на мгновение растерялся. Непохоже, что Дэз смеялась над ним. И на сумасшедшую она тем более не походила. Наверно, ей просто нравится сочинять истории. Дэйв решил подыграть.

— Но если ты смерть, то зачем тебе было избавляться от этой хрени? Этот монстр… он вроде как служил тебе.  
— Ой, нет, — Дэз рассмеялась. — Есть порядок вещей, который нельзя нарушать. А эта, как ты выразился, «хрень», вовсе мне не служит. Это кошмар, он из Царства Снов. Но, видишь ли, в последнее время у Морфея очень-очень много дел, он не может уследить за всеми подданными, и самые глупые из них пытаются проникнуть в ваш мир. Так что я закинула костяного паршивца туда, откуда он выполз. Брат накажет его.  
— Но зачем тебе это? — Дэйв снова примерился к её шагу. — В смысле, разве для тебя не лучше, что эти люди мертвы?  
— Конечно, нет, — всплеснула руками Дэз. — Я люблю людей!   
— Даже засранцев? — Дэйв вдруг вспомнил отца. — Разве они не злят тебя?  
— Понимаешь, если знаешь кого-то очень хорошо, то сложно злиться на него долго. Я всех _очень_ хорошо знаю.  
— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Дэйв. — Было бы здорово, если б смерть была кем-то… эм… милым. Но она не такая. Это просто ничто, боль, темнота… И если б у неё была персонификация, она была бы жестокой.  
— Но это не так, — мягко улыбнулась ему Дэз. — Смерть, если уж говорить в третьем лице, не жестока. Она так же естественна, как рождение. И она не милостивая и не ужасная, как любят о ней говорить — просто делает свою работу.  
— Тогда почему столько людей не доживает до старости? Болезни, убийства… Столько людей умирает в боли и страхе!  
— Мне тоже это не нравится, — вздохнула Дэз. Если она и играла, то делала это очень искренне. — Но я не всемогуща. Я, мои братья и сёстры родились прежде богов и останемся, когда их всех забудут, но все мы подчинены законам бытия. У каждого свой срок жизни, каждому предначертано то или иное, и я ничего не могу изменить, лишь встретить и утешить.

***

Некоторое время они прошли в молчании. Дэйв и не заметил, как шумная улица сменилась парком. Здесь, несмотря на вечер, тоже было людно — гуляли семьи, играли собаки, прогуливались в обнимку парочки. И никто из них не задумывался, доживёт ли до полуночи. 

— Ой, смотри, мороженое! — Дэз схватила Дэйва за руку и потянула в сторону ярко раскрашенного киоска с логотипом «Баскин Роббинс». 

Дэйв крепко сжал её ладонь. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Кожа Дэз показалась ему необычно прохладной, но он быстро прогнал эту мысль — вечер же. Дэйв не слушал, о чём Дэз говорила с мороженщиком, улыбавшимся ей так, будто в лотерею выиграл, он был слишком захвачен ощущением, которому не мог дать название. Дэз держала его за руку — _его_ , неудачника, и он больше не чувствовал себя нелепым. Мир будто обрёл краски, объём. Дэз держала его за руку, и он чувствовал _приятие_ — ей можно было рассказать всё, и она бы не посчитала его жалким, не стала презирать, потому что _знала_ его лучше, чем он сам. 

— Держи, — Дэз вручила ему рожок.   
— М, как ты угадала, что я люблю фисташковое? — Дэйв потянулся за ним, но тут же отдёрнулся. — Но… сколько оно стоит? Подожди, я рассчитаюсь.  
— Это подарок, — Дэз улыбнулась, и лизнула своё — обычный пломбир. — Ммм! Вот теперь у нас настоящий праздник!

Да, наверно, это действительно было праздником — есть вкусное мороженое и держать за руку самую чудесную девушку. 

— Как же я люблю жизнь, — Дэз откусила вафельную кромку рожка с шоколадной глазурью и довольно зажмурилась.   
— Ты точно смерть? — хохотнул Дэйв. Ну надо же ей было такое придумать.  
— Посмотри, — Дэз качнула головой, указывая подбородком на массивный анкх, свисающий с цепочки.  
— Ну да, ты носишь символ смерти, но…   
— Вот! — перебила его Дэз, весело заглянув в лицо. — Анкх — символ смерти. Но обозначает-то он вечную жизнь. Да ты ешь-ешь, уплывёт же всё. 

Дэз была в восторге, казалось, от всего. Находила красивые камни под ногами, гладила собак, которые к ней подбегали. От тигрового преса канарио Дэйв едва не шарахнулся, но Дэз позволила псу поставить лапы на плечи и лизнуть в щёку, а потом от души чмокнула его в чёрный нос.

— Обычно люди реагируют на Зевса иначе, — подоспевшая хозяйка немного растерялась от представшей картины.

***

Дорожка привела их к озеру. На той стороне переливались огнями аттракционы, и свет разноцветных лампочек отражался на чёрной поверхности воды.

— Красиво же, — мечтательно выдохнула Дез. — Несмотря на мусор.

Дэйв кивнул и всё-таки обнял её. Это не было влечением, просто лучший способ выразить переполнявшую его благодарность. Вот бы Дэз была его сестрой… Она обняла его в ответ, так естественно, будто всегда это делала.

— Слушай, а почему ты подошла ко мне? — нарушил уютное молчание Дэйв.

Дэз посмотрела на него, и сейчас, в темноте, её белое лицо походило на красивую фарфоровую маску:

— Внутри каждого человека есть тайный мир — мечты, надежды… Твой мне понравился. Вот. 

Дэйв смущённо улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд.

— Знаешь, я сначала подумал, что ты… необычная, просто придумываешь всё, чтоб интереснее было. А сейчас… не знаю, почему, но начинаю тебе верить. Если ты действительно Смерть, то ведь знаешь маму? Помнишь её? Где она?  
— Я помню всех, — Дэз грустно улыбнулась и взяла его за руку. — Твою маму звали Элеонор…

Рука Дэйва дрогнула. Рассказывая о себе, он не называл имён.

— Зелёные глаза, каштановые волосы до плеч… Выглядела немного старше своего возраста. И у неё был шрам, — Дэз перевернула ладонь Дэйва, и прочертила ногтем полосу, пересекающую линию жизни.   
— Это… — Дэйв тяжело сглотнул, — это она…

Он смотрел на Дэз широко распахнутыми глазами, с восторгом и страхом. Неужели эта девушка, едва достающая ему до плеча, такая открытая и милая, действительно Смерть? 

— Она в хорошем месте. И она любит тебя. 

Дэйв сморгнул набежавшие слёзы. Дэз — Смерть снова мягко обняла его. 

— А что стало с людьми, которых убила та хрень?  
— Они стали призраками, — вздохнула Смерть. — И останутся ими, пока не истечёт отпущенное им время. Я не могу этого изменить, но мы поговорили, и, знаешь, некоторым новый вариант существования пришёлся по душе, — она улыбнулась, покачав головой. — Лоуэл, например, обнаружил, что может подглядывать за девушками. Не то что я это одобряю, но уж лучше так, чем страдания десятилетиями — многих внезапная гибель очень травмирует. Я должна была понять раньше, что происходит что-то не то, но… Слишком много дел. Как у Морфея. Как у всех нас.

Дэйв осторожно погладил её по волосам:

— Это не твоя вина, а этого Орси, он всю кашу заварил. Что с ним будет, кстати?  
— Сегодняшней ночью Морфей сделает ему внушение — «хрень» ведь его подданный.   
— А можно ещё вопрос? Если ты здесь, то, выходит, сейчас никто не умирает?   
— Я везде, — улыбнулась Смерть. 

Дэйв хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут раздался залп, показавшийся оглушительным, и ночное небо расцвело яркими огнями салюта. Вдалеке слышались гиканье и смех.

— Красиво, — Смерть задрала голову, глядя на жёлтые, зелёные и красные вспышки.  
— Праздник жизни, — улыбнулся Дэйв. 

Ещё два залпа, и последние искры погасли. Смерть счастливо улыбалась.

Они постояли ещё немного, и пошли дальше, в глубь парка, в темноту.

— Дэйв, — Смерть вдруг остановила его и взяла обе руки в прохладные ладони. — Послушай, многие люди держатся за старые личности и маски даже после того, как те отслужили. Это делает их несчастными. Тебе пора научиться избавляться от ненужного. Тот парень, которого я встретила пару часов назад, больше не существует. Ты не лузер из захолустья. Я _вижу_ тебя, ты другой. Посмотри, ты расправил плечи, улыбаешься. У тебя начинается новая жизнь.   
— Звучит как прощальное напутствие, — грустно улыбнулся Дэйв, переплетаясь с ней пальцами.  
— Так и есть, — Смерть кивнула. — Это был чудесный праздник, но всё заканчивается, впереди трудовые будни. Я рада, что ты разделил его со мной.  
— Мы ещё увидимся? — Дэйв смотрел на неё, стараясь запомнить. Скуластое лицо, большие глаза, полные губы, немного курносая… Приятная, но при этом совершенно обычная внешность. Так… странно.  
— Конечно, — с улыбкой кивнула Смерть. — Хотя это будет не скоро, — она привстала на мыски, поцеловала его в щёку и стёрла отпечаток помады.  
— Я… — Дэйв коснулся её волос, — я буду скучать.  
— Я тоже. До встречи, — Смерть отпустила его руки и, махнув на прощание, скрылась в темноте.

Дэйв смотрел ей вслед в каком-то странном оцепенении. Заслышав приближающиеся голоса, он встрепенулся.

***

Дэйв огляделся по сторонам и нахмурился. Что он тут делает? Как вообще здесь оказался? Последнее, что он помнил — какая-то девушка дала ему пластырь, чтоб он заклеил рассечённую бровь и надорванное ухо. 

Его избили, ограбили, но отчего-то этот день всё равно казался ему самым лучшим. 

Он тряхнул головой и пошёл на звук голосов. 

— А я говорила, что срезать через парк плохая идея, — выговаривала какая-то девушка, впрочем, не слишком раздражённо.  
— Да ладно, время у нас ещё есть, — а это парень. Судя по тону, немного пристыжён.  
— Чем спорить, давайте уже решим, в какую нам сторону, — ещё одна девушка, звонкий голос.

Дэйв обогнул заросли кустов, и увидел их: в коже и сетке, с выбритыми висками и пирсингом. Девушка с красными волосами обернулась к нему, скользнула взглядом по рукаву с бэткейвовской летучей мышью, и заулыбалась:

— Привет, не знаешь, куда нам свернуть, чтоб выйти к «Подполью»?  
— Э, нет, — Дэйв улыбнулся ей в ответ, хотя раньше смутился бы. — Я не местный.  
— Кого-то ищешь? — парень с дэзхоуком [4] окинул его взглядом, но в нём не читалось неприязни.  
— Нет, просто… гуляю.  
— О, пошли тогда с нами! — вторая девушка, с обильным пирсингом в бровях, протянула ему руку. — Северина [5].  
— Дэйв, — он мягко пожал её унизанные кольцами пальцы. — Я бы с радостью, но у меня туго с деньгами.  
— Ограбили? — первая девушка указала взглядом на его бровь и тоже протянула ладонь. — Я Моргана. А этого топографического кретина зовут Годзи.  
— Потому что фанат «Годзиллы», — пояснил «кретин» и тоже подошёл поздороваться.  
— Пойдём, — Северина дружелюбно улыбнулась. — Мы в гостевом списке и можем пригласить с собой кого-нибудь ещё.  
— Да! — поддержала Моргана. — Заодно и познакомимся. И по глазам вижу, пойти тебе некуда.

Дэйв немного смутился от такого внимания. Он видел эту троицу впервые, а они… принимали его как _своего_. 

Годзи похлопал его по плечу:

— Моргана иногда бывает излишне прямолинейна, но она дело говорит. Не бросать же тебя.  
— Так в какую сторону? — напомнила та.   
— А пойдёмте прямо, — сказал Дэйв.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Сон носит много имён, одно из них – Морфей (и в некоторых выпусках он действительно похож на Питера Мёрфи).  
> [2] Уныло-готы – имеются ввиду Mopey Goths: мрачные, замкнутые, склонные к пафосным философствованиями на тему «жизнь-боль». Вопреки стереотипам немногочисленны и являются противоположностью Perky Goth – любителей потусоваться и получить удовольствие.  
> [3] Batcave – легендарный лондонский ночной клуб в Сохо, считается местом формирования готической субкультуры. Закрыт в 1985 году.  
> [4] Deathhawk – одна из популярных в готической субкультуре причёсок, разновидность ирокеза – волосы на висках выбривают, а остальные высоко начёсывают.  
> [5] Популярный в 80-х – 90-х женский псевдоним, позаимствован из песни “Severina” готик-рок группы The Mission.


End file.
